Eternita
|media = |manga debut = |anime debut = |novel debut = |movie debut = |game = |ova debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |other voice = |species = Human |birthdate = |gender = Female |age = |height = 3.30m (10.8ft) |weight = |eye color = |hair color = None |blood type = |quirk = |status = Active |birthplace = |family = Unnamed parents |occupation = |affiliation = |team = |style = }} , designated as by the Commonwealth Police, is an female supervillain known for her Mutation-type Quirk , which granted her an inhumane physical form with phenomenal strength and durability beyond any villain known (a exception maybe placed with All for One). Casted away by her parents due to her deformed appeareance, she was then raised by Infinity, a villain who was formally with Our Lady of Endor. Infinity raised and taught her, and transformed Eternita into one of the most deadliest villains known in . A villain with an body with physical capabilities being beyond that of Nomu, Eternita is one of the most wanted supervillains on Australia and eventually the entire world. Being able to effortlessly run down entire platoons of soldiers, eliminate pro-heroes like they're nothing, and even having the strength to withstand the blows of himself, she's the forefront of supervillain individuals, and said to travel the entire world in search for her parents so she can kill them herself for abandoning her. History Early Life Eternita was born to two unnamed parents in , by which she was born with a inhuman physical form. Disgusted by her parents, they'd abandoned her in the deserts of Australia where Infinity found her. Not seeing her as disgusting, took her in as her own child and began to care for her. Infinity was an member of Our Lady of Endor, and one of the Eight Generals of the organization. Infinity noticed that Eternita was aging at a accerlerated pace then what a normal child is, already maturing at chronological seven years old. Already standing at 3.30m by the end of the NCR-Endor War, she was taught and trained combat skills by which Eternita expressed vengence and interested in her parents, wishing to eradicate them, all the while would plan on killing every parent in Australia. Eternita would then travel to Sydney where she'd began her killing spree on the citizen population. Easily killing over 500 civilians and police officers due to her Quirk, would continously be confronted by pro-heroes, but they too died just as easily. Called into action, the Commonwealth Police would exercise Operation: Lightfall, a operation to subjugate and capture Eternita. During this time, captain Meridian Dian Eridia was leading Meridian squad during the operation and tasked in leading Eternita to a secluded location to officially commence Lightfall. Confronting Eternita, designated Heracles, Meridian squad continously evaded her Heracleion charge, by which she'd eventually was able to smash into Corporal Jamie, who'd died upon impact and his body being torn into pieces. For over 48 hours, Meridian and his squad continously dodged and evaded until they reached to Location Lightfall where they'd began to the operation itself. Meridian pulled an handheld, pistol-shaped device and had a laser activated at Eternita. Of course, she'd laughed as a laser wont do anything until from the sky, a red beam came down and began to cause damage, a plasma beam that superheated her body, causing bodily damage. Knowing her weakness is to intense heat, Meridian continously kept firing the beam by which Eternita instantly fled. Meridian then ordered his squad and nearby helicopters to not lose track of her. Infinity soon appeared with General Hades via his Portal Manifestation and escaped, but was critically damaged which Infinity slowly had her healed. Appearance Standing rougly 3.30m (10.8ft), Eternita is an massive humanoid being who's physical appearance is not even human, heavily armoured across her body that made her entirely indestructible with large limbs and hands. She's a physically imposing supervillain that she gives of a aura as evil incarnate, having shown no other expression but hatred and disgust to anything resembling human. Personality An heavily fortified and straight-forward individual, Eternita is an wrathful being who shows utterly digust to essentially everything dealing with ordinary human beings. Finding that any other but herself as a body that didn't make them seem like a monster, vowed to destroy everything of human society, and this shows in her physical actions during the Etenita rampage of Sydney incident where she'd killed over 500 individuals in less then one hour. Only ever showing true affection and love to Infinity, she'd would do everything for Infinity, including killing and even going against 's no.1 hero , and even vowed to locate the legendary hero Samuel Hayden. Abilities Quirk is the Mutation-type Quirk that gave Eternita's appearance and the physical power it comes with it. With the strength to effortlessly smash through brick walls, and tear metal pylons in half, and being seemessly indestructible. Named after her villain designation name Heracles, Heracleion granted her such immense physical prowess it even suprassed All Might's physical strength with One for All. *'Overwhelming Strength': Eternita possess such physical strength it rivaled that of All Might's himself, she's shown levels of strength to tear apart highly dense objects and the power to bend and tear vibranium, a synthetic metal that's said its tensile strength is so vast, no man-made gadet was able to tear it apart without specialized eqipment. Eternita even futher shows her strength by effortlessly taking pro-heroes with only a single punch, and just by grabbing their heads which resulted the head being crushed. *'Overwhelming Stamina': Eternita demonstrated her seemlessly limitless stamina by performing physical activites nonstop for over 48 hours, without showing any sighs of tiredness of fatigue. This continues even being blasted by the orbital satellite cannon Lightfall during Operation Lightfall depite being gravely damaged, continued to perform at max physical performance. *'Overwhelming Durability & Indestructibility': The traits demonstrated is her seemlessly indestructible physqie and overwhelming hard armoured body. Shown to be entirely indestructible with conventional and even un-concentional means of harm, Eternita is impervious to every single attack shot at her from the Commonwealth Police and even the Quirks many pro-heroes. Smashing through anything without even a hint of a visible bodily damage, or a reaction to actually getting striked, the only way she was even remotely damaged was with the orbital satellite cannon Lightfall in Operation Lightfall, using plasma and heat to cause heat damage, by which is shown that her indestructibility is only affected by heat. Weaknesses Heat: Currently the only known weakness attributed to Eternita, she's susceptible to heat and thus according to CP Protcole Firefal, that all pro-heroes with Fire generating or manipulating Quirk is called into action instantly if Eternita starts to rampage again. Due to the fact heat is her weakness, fire and combustion is the only way to harm her. Sub-zero (speculation): It's speculated that Eternita may also be susceptible to sub-zero temperatures, but this purely speculation and has yet to be proven. Stats Trivia & Notes *''Eternita'' is a word derived from , an term that refers to "time outside of " in . *Eternita's Quirk is a name to a , also referred as either Thonis or Thonis-Heracleion located in . *Eternita's villain epithet is named after , a from , son of and , grandson of . *Eternita is based and physically represented by the from the franchise. Category:Supervillains